Eric Tsang
Perfil thumb|300px| Eric Tsang *'Nombre: '曾志伟 / Tsang Chi Wai *'Nombre en Inglés: '''Eric Tsang *'Apodo:' Danson *'Profesión: Actor, Presentador, Productor Y Director *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Hong Kong * '''Estatura:' 163 cm *'Familia:' 2 Hijos (hija/Cantante y actriz: Bowie Tsang y hijo/actor Derek Tsang Dramas *Fugitive (KBS2, 2010) *Pandamen (CTS, 2010) *Zhen Han Shi Jie De Qi Ri (CCTV, 2008) *Wish to See You Again (CTS, 2008) *Stars Boulevarde (CCTV, 2007) *Below the Lion Rock 2006 (TVB, 2006) *Once Upon a Time in Shanghai (TVB, 1996) Películas *The Bombing (2018) *Mad World (2017) *Skiptrace (2015) *An Inspector Calls (2015) *Breaking the Waves (2014) *Aberdeen (2014) *Horseplay (2014) *Streets of Macao (2014) *72 Heroes (2011) *Just Another Pandora's Box (2010) *72 Tenants of Prosperity (2010) *Bodyguards and Assassins (2010) *The Treasure Hunter (2009) *The Legend of the Dancing Ninja (2009) *Metallic Attraction: Kungfu Cyborg (2009) *Laughing Gor-Turning Point (2009) *Claustrophobia (2009) *Lost Indulgence (2008) *The Moss (2008) *Happy Funeral (2008) *Tea Fight (2008) *Liang Ge Ren De Fang Jian (2008) *Kung Fu Dunk (2008) *Dangerous Games (2007) *Bullet and Brain (2007) * Beauty and the 7 Beasts (2007) *Simply Actors (2007) *The Pye-Dog (2007) *Big Movie (2006) *Wo hu (2006) *Men Suddenly in Black 2 (2006) *The Tokyo Trial (2006) *Invisible Waves (2006) *McDull, the Alumni(2006) *Perhaps Love (2005) *Mob Sister (2005) *2 Young (2005) *Divergence (2005) *Colour of the Loyalty (2005) *It Had to Be You! (2005) *Bar Paradise (2005) *Left Hand (2004) *Infernal Unfairs (2004) *PaPa Loves You (2004) *In-Laws, Out-Laws (2004) *Boxer's Story (2004) - Wu *Master Q: Incredible Pet Detective (2003) (voice) *Infernal Affairs III (2003) *Infernal Affairs II (2003) *Fu bo (2003) *Men Suddenly in Black (2003) *Dragon Loaded (2003) *City of SARS (2003) *Golden Chicken (2002) * Infernal Affairs (2002) *Troublesome Night 15 (2002) *Frugal Game] (2002) *Three | Saam gaang (2002) *Partners (2002) *No Problem 2 (2002) *Merry-Go-Round (2001) *Cop on a Mission (2001) *The Accidental Spy (2001) *The Loser's Club (2001) *Jiang hu: The Triad Zone (2000) *And I Hate You So (2000) *I.Q. Dudettes (2000) *Metade Fumaca (1999) *Fly Me to Polaris (1999) *Anna Magdalena (1998) *Hitman (1998) *The Age of Miracles (1996) *It's a Mad, Mad, Mad World III (1989) *The Other ½ & the Other ½ (1988) *Mr. Mistress (1988) *Twinkle, Twinkle, Lucky Stars (1985) Reconocimientos *'Golden Bauhinia Awards:' Mejor actor de reparto por Comrades: Almost a Love Story (1997) *'Hong Kong Film Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Comrades: Almost a Love Story (1997) *'Hong Kong Film Awards: '''Mejor Actor por Alan and Eric Between Hello and Goodbye (1992) Curiosidades *Comenzó su carrera en el espectáculo como un doble de cine. *'Deportes Favoritos:' fútbol, golf, esquí. *'Religión:''' Budista *Es un ex futbolista profesional luego se unió a la industria del cine. *Estuvo involucrado en la labor de escritores pero luego fue ascendido a director. * Él es conocido por ser un tipo bajito, gordo con un hábito de hablar antes de pensar, a menudo a sí mismo. * El crítico de cine, Perry Lam, escribe que Eric Tsang "Trae franqueza, rectitud y falta de sentido a cualquier papel que interpreta, y en ocasiones demuestra una gran habilidad para ello". * A menudo recauda fondos para templos y budistas de Hong Kong. * Se caso tres veces. Su hija, Bowie Tsang, de su primer matrimonio, es una cantante de pop. Su hijo, Derek Tsang, de su segundo matrimonio, es actor y escritor. * Tsang es primo del ex Secretario de Comercio y Desarrollo Económico Frederick Ma. Enlaces *Wikipedia Ingles *Baidu *Chinesemov Categoría:HKActor Categoría:HKPresentador Categoría:HKProductor Categoría:HKDirector